Pristine Figg
Pristine Figg or Aunt Figg (Pristina Gordis in Latin America) is the main antagonist of the 1992 animated film, Tom and Jerry: The Movie. She is Robyn Starling's arch-nemesis. She is the evil guardian of Robyn Starling who took control of the house and kidnapped her. At the end of the film, she, Lickboot, and her dog named Ferdinand are thrown into Robyn's boat and it sails them away and are presumed to be arrested for their crimes and the Bounty. The $1,000,000 reward for Robyn has been postponed and cancelled by Robyn's father. She was voiced by Charlotte Rae. Role in Tom and Jerry: The Movie Aunt Pristine Figg was first mentioned by Robyn Starling to Tom and Jerry after they meet her by under of the bridge. She also grabbed Robyn's locket and threw it out of the window but Robyn found it and Tom inform that Figg will be worried. She is first seen weeping and begging to a police officer to find Robyn and the officer comforts her that he will find her at once. However she reveals to her cold, money-hungry self as the officer leaves to find Robyn, Lickboot then tells her that she would live without Robyn, causing Figg to tell him to shut up. She then blames Ferdinand her dog for letting Robyn getting away and Ferdinand tells him why she let her get away and Figg gives him a cupcake. Figg and Lickboot dance and sing "Money is Such a Beautiful Word". At the end of their song, the two are about to kiss but are interrupted by the doorbell ringing. It was the officer having found Robyn under the bridge with Tom and Jerry. The Officer explains to her that she was under of the bridge. Tom hugs her legs letting out a friendly purr. She growls angrily as the officer was telling something, but calms herself down that she was thinking and lets Robyn keep Tom and Jerry. Figg orders Ferdinand to bring Tom and Jerry to the kitchen for something to eat and sends Robyn to bed without dinner. After Tom accidentally destroyed the Kitchen and she decides to bring Tom and Jerry to Dr. Applecheeks if they break something again. She later received a letter from Lickboot that Robyn's father is still alive and plans not to tell Robyn about it and make sure to lock her in her own room and throws the letter. Jerry who was listening in a bookshelf, picks the letter and informs to Tom who just leaved Robyn's room that her father is still alive. But they are caught by Figg and snatches the letter from them and decides to bring them Dr. Applecheeks and grabs Tom by his tail attempting to flee, while Jerry is caught by Ferdinand having recovered from the beating earlier by Tom and Jerry. Figg then arrives at Dr. Applecheeks' house and they introduce to each other and Figg brings Tom and Jerry to him and Dr. Applecheeks promising that will be good pets. As she returned home Robyn asked her where is Tom and Jerry and she replies they left, Robyn then asked her that they left without saying goodbye and Figg calls her a selfish girl. Then she sends a letter to Dr. Applecheeks ordering him to kill Tom and Jerry, but they escaped with help from Puggsy and Frankie DaFlea. Late evening while Figg is asleep Tom and Jerry arrives and they inform Robyn that her father is still alive and prepares to escape. Tom and Jerry accidentally wakes Figg up and notices Robyn's bedsheets in her bedroom window, realizing that Robyn has escaped again and calls Lickboot. They returned to the bridge and find a raft nearby. Figg and Lickboot arrive and she explain to Lickboot that this the bridge where the officer found Robyn, Tom and Jerry. Lickboot comments and Figg tells him again to shut up and begins to call Robyn as she, Tom and Jerry board on the raft and rowed away and Ferdinand spots them and informs Figg that Robyn is on the raft, but she refused to believed him and he yells her that Robyn is on the raft, causing Figg to kick his skateboard sending him right into the river telling him to shut up. They continue looking beneath the bridge and finally give up and returned home. Figg is then called by Lickboot on the phone who is in the city at work shocked and asked him if no money. Lickboot says to her without her proof and they can't catch her father's money. She asked to do something and Lickboot tells her a fake reward should be easy to bring Robyn back. Figg, eating an eclair gets chocolate on her fingers, salaciouly licks them and tells Lickboot she "loves it when he talks like that." They both arrive at a milk factory and print Robyn on every milk cartoon and plants a one million Dollar bounty reward on her. They toast their milk cartons thinking that this will get Robyn back. Dr. Applecheeks arrives at her home blaming Figg the incident, causing Figg to asked him what he mean it's her fault, if he done away with Tom and Jerry and that Robyn would run away again. Dr. Applecheeks says not to mention the damage they caused. Before Figg can say something her phone rings telling him to wait and she needs to answer the phone. She then realizes that Robyn is in Captain Kiddie's carnival after she, Tom and Jerry are seperated when their raft crashed into a ship. She then returns to talk to Dr. Applecheek, but he already left having overheard of the one million Dollar bounty reward on Robyn and decides to take the blame of the incident that Dr. Applecheek informed her and Lickboot arrives telling him that Robyn is in Captain Kiddie's carnival and Ferdinand joins them. They arrived at the carnival asking Kiddie who was about to confront Tom and Jerry where is Robyn and they want to see the money and she replies only if she sees Robyn and Kiddie tells her that Robyn is in his ferris wheel. The Straycatchers Dr. Applecheeks' men also arrived having overheard the million Dollar reward on Robyn and spot her in the ferris wheel. But they ended trapped on it by Tom and Jerry. Figg tries to get Robyn and she, Tom and Jerry escaped her on a boat and She, Lickboot and Ferdinand give chase but they lose them and find themselves into an intersection road. Lickboot realizes where Robyn, Tom and Jerry are going and she asked him how do he know where they are going and he replies that lawyers know everything and they turn right which totally lead them to Robyn's Nest. They discovered that Robyn's Nest is a cabin where Robyn and her father went every summer and enter the cabin and wait for Robyn to arrived. Robyn, Tom and Jerry arrive. When Robyn enters her cabin, informing her that her father is "dead" and Lickboot locks the door preventing Robyn to escaped back to the boat, Tom and Jerry from interfering and accidentally locked Ferdinand out too in the process. Lickboot warns Robyn that she will never run away and grabs her wrist that they will take her back. They knocked an oil lamp setting the cabin on fire, Figg scolds Lickboot for setting the cabin on fire and orders him to grab Robyn and evacuated. Lickboot tells Robyn that her cabin is burning down that she must get before it's too late but she refused and a piece of a burning ceiling fell between them. Figg tells Lickboot to forget Robyn and leave before it's too late. They accidentally knock the door down and Lickboot accidentally steps on Ferdinand's skateboard sliding toward the stairway and lands on top of Robyn's boat, which sailed them away. Tom and Jerry pulls Robyn out of the burning cabin into the roof and Robyn's father finally arrives having received a news from his base that his daughter run away and they can't find her and overheard of the one million Dollar bounty reward on Robyn planted by Figg and Lickboot, rescues his daughter, but is unable to rescue Tom and Jerry and the cabin collapse leaving only half of the stairway and the dock left but they survived unharmed and he apologize to his daughter not to leave her again and rebuild the cabin. Figg was (presumably) arrested along with Lickboot and Ferdinand by Robyn's father for her crimes and planting a $1,000,000 bounty reward on Robyn. Gallery 0-0.jpg Abmsumshw.jpg Hqdefault-0.jpg|Figg's Evil Smile Category:Female Category:Wealthy Category:Kidnapper Category:Tom and Jerry Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Extravagant Category:Power Hungry Category:Related to Hero Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Thief Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Golddiggers Category:Egotist Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Elderly Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters